Memories
by Blue-Eyes-Girl-dA
Summary: SPOILER WARNING! If you're planning or watching episode 148 do not read on! I've given you fair warning so no complaining  Oneshot shonenai RyoXFubuki. Please R


WARNING!!! If you have NOT watched episode 148 of Yu-Gi-Oh GX do not read any further!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: If you don't care or aren't planning on watching any of the episdoes then read ahead

Yeah I've been on a bit of a RyoXFubuki (ZaneXAtticus) high this weekend so enjoy :D Oh and I apologize if anyone is a bit OOC i've only ever seen the dub -cries-

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX it belongs to the respective copyright owners (whoever they be)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenjouin Fubuki was starting his fifth or was this technically his sixth year? He wondered standing beside the lighthouse at the end of the pier at Duel Academia. He wasn't entirely sure as he'd had to redo what little of the second year he'd done having disappeared during that time. But he at least knew that this was the third year of school without his friend with him…or anywhere for that matter. Kaiser Ryo he'd been nicknamed; his full name being Marafuji Ryo. Kaiser, as his name suggested, had been the top duellist of Duel Academia; he had been a great duellist. Had… Fubuki watched the water now sitting, legs dangling over the edge as he childishly swung them back and forth. He had first met Ryo what seemed like a lifetime ago at the entrance exams. Both had had a fairly easy time with their opponents, Ryo obviously more so. Fubuki smiled to himself as his mind skipped onto equally wonderful memories. It was at some point during the first year at Duel Academia together. Homework, which admittedly doesn't sound like the greatest of memories but the two, had always done their homework together. Or rather Ryo did the homework and Fubuki copied and altered so it appeared his own. Ryo had been rather down about something, of course only Fubuki noticed no-one else seeing past Ryo's normal cool and calm exterior. Fubuki had seen it in his duty as best friend to find out what was going on and ultimately cheer Ryo up. Their friendship was never the same again.

_Fubuki finally set down his pen stretching his arms up his back making a number of satisfying clicks. Normally Ryo would've made some sort of chuckle or remark at his friend's odd behaviour that had become a ritual upon completing, or rather copying, homework. But he didn't this time. The younger of the two turned to the blue haired teenager and looked at him carefully._

"_What's up Kaiser Ryo?" Fubuki asked voice laced with concern whilst poking a little harmless fun at his best friend. Ryo shook his head._

"_It's nothing." This was perhaps the one thing that Fubuki hated about his friend; the fact that he kept everything locked up. _

"_I'm not your friend for nothing Ryo; you can tell me." Ryo hesitated debating within himself. _

"_I…er…" Fubuki couldn't help but grin he'd never seen his friend so flustered. Ryo sent him a death glare clearly saying that he wasn't helping._

"_Sorry." The Blizzard Prince_ (1)_ quickly apologized before waiting for Ryo to continue._

"_There's someone that I like…" Fubuki's heart sank. For awhile now he'd held feelings beyond friendship for his best friend. His mind had already told him that Ryo would want someone else, like a girl for a start, but his heart had chosen not to give up. _

"_Can I ask who?" Fubuki asked forcefully plastering a grin onto his own face. _

"_You can ask but I won't tell you." Ryo answered with a smirk._

"_Then I'll guess." The Kaiser paused before nodding._

"_Alright I'll nod if you get it right." Fubuki nodded enthusiastically._

"_Ran?" A frantic shake of the head, no, causing Fubuki to laugh. "Any of your fangirls?" A definite no as Zane shook his head once more. "Any of my fangirls? Asuka?" Two more shakes and Fubuki received an odd look for the last one. "Ran out of girls in the school." He explained causing Ryo to raise an eyebrow. "Well I dunno… some other girl you know from prep school?" _

"_What makes you think it's a girl?" Ryo asked softly. Fubuki gave a half shrug._

"_Automatic assumption, sorry Ryo." Ryo shook his head managing to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Ok then, an Obelisk Blue right?" And Ryo finally nodded. "In your class?" Ryo nodded once more. "Do you know them?" And at the nod Ryo gave the younger blushed. "Then it must be…" But he didn't finish his sentence as Ryo's soft lips crashed against his. His eyes slid shut gripping just above his friends elbow to steady himself as his tongue glided over Ryo's lips pushing its way in. Fubuki greedily explored Ryo's mouth their tongues wrestling as they met. Each drawing moans from the other. The two finally came up for oxygen panting and flushed. _

"_You're gay too?" Was all Ryo could think to say._

"_If I wasn't before I am now." His best friend grinned playfully before pouncing on the Kaiser and resuming what had turned from a homework session to a make out session._

Fubuki touched his lips wishing once more that Judai had lied to him about his Kaiser. When Ryo had become 'Hell Kaiser' the two of them had been over that had been mutual but Fubuki, at least, had broken up because Ryo was not Ryo anymore. He hadn't broken up because he'd stopped loving the blue haired teen. The Blizzard Prince sighed audibly wandering if his lover knew that; where ever he was. Every living moment he was haunted by his own wish that he could've been there at Ryo's death because Fubuki knew from Judai's account that Ryo had been Ryo once more. Rain fell on the brunette now. _The perfect conclusion to my trip down memory lane, ne Kaiser Ryo-chan? _

"Yeah basically." A soft voice answered from behind the teen after a long pause.

"Ryo!" Fubuki exclaimed getting up and spinning round to face the apparition in one fluid motion. He watched blinking slowly as Ryo reached out a ghostly hand brushing hair off Fubuki's face as it clung there from the rain. He let the shiver run down his spine at the touch, his eyes not leaving those of his lover, his best friend. "How?" Fubuki dare not ask for fear that the apparition would vanish satisfying his minds decision that this _**must**_ be a dream. Ryo gave a shrug that mysterious, quiet smile on his face.

"I wouldn't question it; just go with it." Fubuki was all for that as Kaiser Ryo cupped his cheek. The brunette could just feel his lips, just taste him and just inhale that intoxicating scent that had always lingered on the blue haired teen. Tears of joy and sadness mingled with rain as the Blizzard Prince knew that this was really his last kiss. "I love you, Buky." (2) Kaiser smirked as he whispered in his lover's ear.

"I love you too Kaiser-chan." _If only we had one more night. _Kaiser chuckled richly.

"Wait til you join me, I'll give you one hell of a night." Fubuki grinned.

"I should hope so." With one final smile and wave the Kaiser left this world. Fubuki stayed one more moment before heading back to his room at Obelisk Blue, his soul now feeling a bit lighter.

_Several years later…_

Fubuki lay in his bed knowing that death wasn't far. Asuka tried to hide her tears as she watched over him.

"It'll be ok, Asuryn." (3) Asuka laughed weakly at the old nickname. "I get to see Ryo again." She smiled genuinely at that.

"Say…Say hello from me." Fubuki gave a small nod.

"Love you Asuka."  
"I love you too Fubuki." He smiled softly and she sat with him until the last holding his hand, stroking his hair out of his eyes. She finally cried as his life slipped away his hand falling limply onto the bed.

"Score! I'm 19 again!" Fubuki did a little victory dance before he was tackled to the floor.

"Hey Buky." A certain blue haired teenager greeted smirking.

"Hey Kaiser Ryo-chan." Fubuki teased grinning back. He surveyed his lover's face who still looked his 20 year old self though dressed in something similar to the Obelisk Blue uniform he'd once worn so proudly. For the second time Ryo made the first move hungrily kissing his lover. Fubuki returned it only too willingly. _Oh yeah this really is heaven!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(1) Fubuki means blizzard. Fubuki gives himself the title 'Blizzard Prince'

(2) I just think that Fubuki would get a kick out of nicknaming Ryo something silly like Kaiser-chan etc cos it would most definitely annoy Ryo therefore he'd probably try to get back at Fubuki by giving him a nickname; though I don't think Fubuki would mind :D Buky is the stage name Fubuki wanted to use when he and Asuka become idols!

(3) The name Fubuki gave Asuka for when they became idols together :D The crazy ideas he has


End file.
